The present invention relates to the field of perfumery. More particularly, it concerns a fragrant composition which is useful as a replacement for LILIAL® in standard perfuming formulations. LILIAL®, 3-(4-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropanal, is a perfuming ingredient that has been used for imparting a floral note to various perfuming compositions and perfumed articles, but which is more and more limited in use due to increasing toxicological concerns.
As it exists some concerns related to the regulations which are limiting the use of LILIAL® in perfuming application, there is a need for substitutes for that compound. In this regard, WO2010/105874A1 discloses compositions that can be used as a LILIAL® surrogate. While the amount of LILIAL® in the composition is reduced, some still remains in the formulation. Thus, at best, this document teaches how to limit LILIAL® to a lesser amount in such composition but not how to remove or replace it.
WO2010/105873A2 discloses compositions comprising at least two to as many as five or more compounds that could be used to substitute for LILIAL®. Compounds that are mentioned include burgeonal, dimethylphenylethylcarbinol, MAYOL®, mugetanol, citrusal, silvial, cyclamenaldehyde and FLOROL®. The compositions described in this document require the presence of certain compounds such as burgeonal, silvial, and cyclamenaldehyde which are also starting to face raising questions on a toxicologal level. Thus, the document does not present a practical or long term solution to the replacement of LILIAL®.
WO 2009/027957A2 describes a number of different compounds for formulation into “cocktails” for the replacement of p-tert-butyl-alpha-methyldihydrocinnamic aldehyde. A large number of compounds and cocktails are disclosed but a clear composition for replacement of LILIAL® is not.
Thus, there remains a need for a fragrant composition which is useful as a LILIAL® replacement in standard perfuming formulations that provide floral odor characters.